


Rising

by CatalystRedolent



Series: A F T E R [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, im team iron man af, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Lately, there were so much boxes he received.And Pepper always put it on his table.





	

He looked at the phone on his hand and chided.

Raising it, he turned it around and mumbled a soft ‘cheap’. A little frown bloomed when he peeked on the package, Pepper put it on his desk. There were some posts with drew on scenery, he certainly _knew_ who drew it. He didn’t even look at it and huffed, putting the phone away in his drawer and the box underneath his table with his other (important) craps ( _and other boxes_ ).

“Papa?” he looked up and saw a teenage girl, her hair was grazing her shoulder blades and her eyes were a pair of black. He smiled and stood up, dusting off his striped suit. “Ready to go, Cell-o?” he chuckled a little when his _daughter_ gave him the eye-roll. “My name is Celynn, Papa.” He shrugged and walked beside the girl, clucking his tongue a little.

“I _hate_ it when you use sandals at home.”

His daughter gave him a sigh, “We have a pair of house sandals, Pap. Besides, you _are_ the dirty one. You wear your work shoes! And I know you always wear your lifts.” He snorted and flipped his daughter off with his fingers. His daughter made the same snort sound and mumbled ‘short’, laughing when he shouted a ‘I can hear it, you ungrateful daughter!’.

She peeked a little from her shoulders and sighed at the work room. She shook her head and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> im sobbing again bc tumblr and stony feels.
> 
> and i need buckynat.


End file.
